little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck-It-Ralph helps Merida
On shore, under his castle, Ralph played the same song Merida sang to him on his clarinet, Kenai lay nearby as Ralph played his clarinet with Eilonwy and Angelica sitting next to him. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Ralph started walking around, getting Kenai's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Ralph?" asked the bear. "What's the matter?" Eilonwy asked, getting up. "Tell us." said Angelica, following suit. "That voice." Ralph said, "I can't get it out of my head." "What voice?" asked Eilonwy. He turned to his sisters and Kenai, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Kenai. Where could she be?" Angelica shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't know, Ralph." Not far away, Merida, Taran, Chuckie and their friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Br'er Rabbit were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Merida, Taran, and Chuckie started to wake up and pushed the strands of their hair out of their eyes. As they did, they noticed their new knees and were caught by surprise. "Huh?" a confused Taran asked. "What happened?" asked Chuckie. Only Merida said nothing. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, humans have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She and her brothers had finally gotten their wish of having legs and being humans. "I'm a human!" Chuckie gasped in excitement, as he stood up and showed his older siblings his new legs. "Merida and I are humans too, Chuckie." Taran said, as Chuckie sat back down. As Merida, Taran, and Chuckie marveled at their new legs, Olaf flew overhead and landed on Merida's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Chuckie giggled. "I don't think so, Olaf." Merida shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Olaf thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" "I'm afraid not." Taran answered. Merida didn’t respond, but smirked at Olaf, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Merida shook her leg to get Olaf to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Br'er Rabbit. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "THEY'VE GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Br'er Rabbit shouted. Finally, Olaf jumped up, seeing Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "They traded their voice, strength, and youth to the jungle queen and got legs." Br'er Rabbit explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Olaf had flown and sat on a rock by the rabbit. "I knew that." While Merida, Taran, and Chuckie attempted to stand, Donald, Jose, and Panchito explained to Olaf what was going to happen. "Merida and her brothers have been turned into humans." said Donald. "Donald's right," added Jose. "They've gotta make the former bad guy and his sisters fall in love with them." "And they've gotta ki- they've gotta kiss them." Panchito finished. Their legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And they've only got three days." said Br'er Rabbit. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie managed to get on their feet, but quickly found themselves unable to stand still. They quickly lost their balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Donald, Jose, Panchito, Br'er Rabbit, and Olaf wet and causing Olaf to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Three other pieces of seaweed were on top of Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's red hair. "That was fun!" Chuckie laughed, "Let's do it again!" "Ah, let's not." Taran told him. Br'er Rabbit got frantic. "Just look at them. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would their father say? I'll tell you what their father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a rabbit, that's what their father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the duck, parrot, and rooster. Other than Br'er Rabbit's frantic yelling, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie getting up and getting the seaweed out of their hair. Hearing this, they saw Br'er Rabbit starting to head into the water, and then Chuckie picked him up and shook his head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. He and his older siblings didn’t want their father to find out about what they just did, and, picking him up and shaking his head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Fergus. Br'er Rabbit carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young man." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that queen to give you and your brothers back your voice, your strength, and your youth, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Br'er Rabbit hope for Merida, Taran, and Chuckie started fading away when he saw their sad, gloomy faces. Fearing that they would get more depressed than they were when their grotto was destroyed by Fergus' anger, finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you three find that former bad guy and his sisters." "Oh, thank you, Br'er Rabbit!" Taran gasped. But Merida still didn't say anything. Chuckie smiled and kissed the rabbit before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Olaf came across what appeared to be a loose Golden long-sleeved Russian dress (similar to Anastasia's peasant dress), a pair of black stockings, a pair of brown boots, two pairs of white briefs, a yellow tunic, a black belt with a gold buckle, a pair of forest green leggings, a pair of brown shoes, a lime green short-sleeved shirt, a pair of tan cargo shorts, a pair of white socks, and a pair of black and white sneakers. Olaf grabbed the dress, stockings, boots, briefs, tunic, belt, leggings, shoes, shirt, shorts, socks, and sneakers. "Now, Merida, I'm tellin' ya," said the snowman, "If you and your brothers wanna be humans, the first thing you gotta do is dress like three. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's mertails gone, they weren't wearing anything from the waist down, …except Merida's shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom and Chuckie's glasses. Meanwhile, Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as they walked, Kenai detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica to follow him. "Ralph! Eilonwy! Angelica, look!" cried the bear. Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica looked stunned. "Kenai?" asked Ralph. "Huh?" asked Eilonwy. "What?" asked Angelica. Kenai just happily started running ahead of Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica. The former bad guy, the princess, and the girl saw their pet bear rush off. "Kenai!" called Eilonwy. Back with Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's friends, they managed to dress Merida up in the golden dress, black stockings, and brown boots over her Phthalo shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom, Taran in the white briefs, yellow tunic, black belt, forest green leggings, and brown shoes, and Chuckie in the lime green shirt, tan shorts, white socks, and black and white sneakers. They felt giddy wearing their first human clothes. Olaf gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friends. "Ya look great, kids!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Donald, Jose, and Panchito agreed, but Br'er Rabbit felt skeptical about the dress, stockings, boots, briefs, tunic, belt, leggings, shoes, shirt, shorts, socks, and sneakers. "The Scottish girl and her brothers must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Kenai's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Kenai charging towards them. Donald, Jose, and Panchito yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Olaf flew off, and Br'er Rabbit, knowing that Merida, Taran, and Chuckie would need him, rushed to the girl and boys and hid in Chuckie's shirt. Chuckie, Merida, and Taran tried getting away from Kenai. But the hyper bear kept intercepting her at every turn. Merida and her brothers got on a small boulder at the beach as Kenai kissed Chuckie's face. "Kenai!" Ralph called from a distance. Kenai stopped licking Chuckie, turned, and ran to his master and mistresses, leaving Merida and her brothers to smile at the bear. "Kenai!" Ralph called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Kenai down. "Quiet, Kenai! What's gotten into you fella?" As Kenai petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Merida and her brothers sitting on the boulder. "There they are!" Kenai said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Ralph, as he and his sisters approached the girl and her brothers. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie tried to compose themselves by moving their hair out of their faces. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Ralph, as he playfully ruffled Kenai's head. "We're sorry if this knucklehead scared you." Eilonwy said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Eilonwy stopped talking and stared at Taran, but as she did, she started having a feeling. There was something familiar about him. Taran, Chuckie, and Merida smiled very lovingly at them. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Angelica said skeptically, "Have we met?" "Why, yes." said Taran. "We have met." replied Chuckie. Merida nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the Scottish girl and the two boys I was talking to you about earlier!" Kenai cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Eilonwy. "We have met?" asked Angelica, as she grasped Chuckie's hands. "I knew it!" Eilonwy cried out, "You're the ones - the ones Angelica, Ralph, and I have been looking for!" "What are your names?" Ralph asked eagerly. Kenai turned to Taran, Chuckie, and Merida with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what are they?" he asked. "My name is Taran." said the assistant pig keeper. "I'm Charles Crandall Norbert Finster, Jr.," said the red-haired boy with glasses. "But you can call me Chuckie as a nickname." Merida tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Ralph asked, "What is it?" Merida patted on her throat and showed Ralph her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" "Of course she can't speak." said Angelica indignantly. Merida shook her head sadly. This caused Ralph to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Kenai rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Merida is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Merida did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Merida thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Taran, Chuckie, Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica tried to figure out what Merida was trying to say. "What's she doing?" asked Chuckie. "I don't know, Chuckie." Taran said, shaking his head. "What is it?" Ralph asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Merida tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder, along with her brothers! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Ralph, as he and his sisters caught Merida and her brothers in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The six stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the little blonde-haired girl. "Don't worry," Eilonwy said with a smile. "Angelica, Ralph, and I will help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica put Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's arms their shoulders, they glimpsed behind them and gave their friends a big grin. Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Olaf smiled at them and wished them good luck. Ralph and his sisters guided Merida and her brothers toward their castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica were patient and made sure Merida, Taran, and Chuckie did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica's castle. Later in the day, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie were introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Merida and her brothers up and get them washed for dinner. In their tub filled with bubbles, Chuckie played with them, overcome by fascination. "I like bubble baths!" he giggled when a bubble popped in his face. Pouring warm water from a jug over their heads was a Sarasaland-dwelling woman with brown shoulder-length hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow dress with short, puffy sleeves, white frills on the collar and sleeves, a mint-turquoise daisy-shaped brooch on the chest, and orange ruffles on the sides and skirt of the dress, white frilly opera gloves, a gold crown with a mint-turquoise jewel in the shape of a daisy, mint-turquoise daisy-shaped earrings, a yellow camisole with an orange ribbon attached to the chest, yellow frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and matching pumps. Her name was Princess Daisy, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Merida and her brothers cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Daisy, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you and your brothers feeling better in no time. Br'er Rabbit, who was hiding in Chuckie's shirt, peeked out, but saw Daisy overhead, taking the dress, stockings, tunic, leggings, shirt, shorts, socks, and briefs and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the dress, stockings, tunic, leggings, shirt, shorts, socks, and briefs were put in large tub, and Esmeralda, Jane Porter, and Kida helped wash them. Unfortunately, Br'er Rabbit was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Esmeralda said, beginning to talk. "No!" Jane exclaimed. Esmeralda washed the dress, stockings, tunic, leggings, shirt, shorts, socks, and briefs, causing Br'er Rabbit to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Wanda says she and her brothers are a princess and princes, but since when has Wanda ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl and her two brothers show up in rags, and she doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Br'er Rabbit. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the dress, stockings, tunic, leggings, shirt, shorts, socks, and briefs, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a prince or princess." said Esmeralda, as she took the dress, the stockings, the leggings, the socks, the shorts, the tunic, and the shirt and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica are looking for a girl and two boys, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Br'er Rabbit jumped out of the shirt and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Br'er Rabbit started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried rabbits on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Br'er Rabbit to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs